A New Inductee
by Mysterious Poet
Summary: A new person has been choosen to join the Hellsing Organization, and things are going to get a little disrupted. This story is in first person, and the events will not go exactly by the anime or manga.


**Introduction to the Hellsing Organization**

A purely fan made fanfic, like it said in the summery thingy, this will not follow neither the anime nor manga. If you get pissed at me, so be it. I also do not own Hellsing or any of it's characters.**  
**

* * *

"Don't shoot!" I roll to cover as I say this. The sound of his hand-gun, named the Jackal, combined with the sound of her Harkonnen, an anti-vehicle, versitile, cannon/rifle; was deafening. Crouching down, I hear the whoosh of coat, and feel his hand close around my neck. Looking up into his eyes, or at least into his glasses, my breath catches. Grabbing his arm, I try to pull his grip off of me, but it was useless.

A grin of malevolence spreads across his face, a face that strikes fear into that of mortals and beasts alike. I soon came to realize that he has not put any pressure on my windpipe. My hand whips to my hip where my Glock is holstered, but come to find it's not there. The woman has it in her hand, and her Harkonnen is slung over her shoulder.

"What do you blood suckers want?!" I yell at them, my heart pounding. The woman replies, "To bring you to the Hellsing Organization."

"The fuck? Why"

"We were ordered."

"But Intel told us that vampires had just come to claim a treasure in this building."

"We have." As she says this a smirk grows on her lips. When I come to the harsh reality that she means me, my minds starts to ask why they would want a nobody like me.

"But why me? I'm no one special." I protest, but that only brings a chuckle out of the girl.

Setting her Harkonnen, and my Glock on the ground, she steps forward. Taking off my vest, she rips it in half, then grabs the collar of my shirt and rips the front open. On my exposed chest can be seen a tattoo I had recently had done, the tattoo was a necro-star as it's short name is called. A look of confusion comes on my face, so she takes my left hand, and slices the thumb open using one of her back painted fingernails. The cut quickly fuses shut, yet it was deep enough to draw blood but none came.

Still the look of confusion stays, so the red coat clad vampire speaks. "Just think about it on the way." He then picks me up, my feet dangling and start walking toward the exit of the building. Once we step outside, I see many different cars outside, each with there headlights on. Each of my teammates has been knocked out and are being loaded into these cars.

The female vampire led the way, stopping at a black car, and the male vampire tossed me into the back seat. Then the female got in beside me, while the male closed the door. I noticed that the back doors had no handles on the inside. Sitting quietly, the car started up and the driver started to maneuver us to the Hellsing Organization's headquarters.

I started to think about the reason they wanted me, of all people. Maybe they knew about my research, for I have been studying the spiritual and super natural, in my spare time, since I was fourteen. Or maybe about the steady killing of vampires not done by the Hellsing Organization or the Iscariot (also known as Section 13.)

Still pondering many different reasons why they would want me, of all people, the care pulls up to a mansions and stops. The driver gets out and opens the back doors. I am led by the driver up to the double front doors and wait there.

The door opens, revealing a butler. He looked to be in his 40's or 50's, with black hair that hung just past his shoulders, pulled back into a tail. He wore a pair of glasses on his face; one lens was shining due to a head light reflecting off of it. He had on a pair of black slacks, black dress shoes, a white button up dress shirt, with a black tie, and black vest. His clothes were of an old style, yet they were in perfect condition.

"Hello, Wyver," he said, bowing slightly, "I am Walter Dorneaz, but just call me Walter." As he said this, a brief grin flashed, a grin that did not go past his lips. I was shocked that he knew who I was, but then figured that since I was brought here, then he should. Walter then nodded to the driver, who walked back down to the car, and drove off to, I'm guessing, a parking lot.

"Follow me," Walter motioned to turn," I will take you to Sir Integra Hellsing." Sir? I thought, I wonder who he is? "Incase you are mislead by the title," Walter explained, "Miss Integra is, in fact, a woman. She is the daughter of its previous owner, and one of the perks that came with the job is control of the most powerful vampire, Alucard. The red clad vampire that helped capture you," Walter smiled.

"Ahhh, here we are," Walter said as we stopped at an oak door, "Sir Hellsing will be through here." He gave slight grin that didn't reach eyes, then turned and left. I grabbed the handle, and turned it, the door opening inward sow I could clearly see inside. It was pretty bare, except for two chairs in front of a wooden desk with a lamp, a name plate, and an open book. Behind the desk was a woman who I guess would be in her late 30's, early 40's, wearing a suit with a dark green smoking jacket, her hair was an extremely light blonde, almost white, she also wore a pair of glasses.

She sat behind the desk, her chin resting on her interlocked fingers, looking at the door. I walked up to the desk, still conscious that my shirt was ripped in open down the middle. I stood there for a while till her eyes focused upon me. She then sat back, setting her hands in her lap. She then gestured to me to sit down to one of the chairs in front of the desk.

As I sat, she motioned for one other person to come forward, a specter in the darkness I hadn't noticed till now. It was the same vampire as before, his red coat softly brushing against the back of his pants as he walked. "I believe you've already met my pet, Alucard," Intergra said. The vampire and I were glaring at each other, yet neither of us would be willing to back down. Sir Intengra cleared her throat, clearly annoyed at our behavior.

"I've called you here to recruit you," she began, "You have an exceptional power, and knowledge of the occult. What I am saying is that you are useful to furthering my organization. It's just a bonus for us that you are already trained in military operations.

"I hope you will seriously consider this offer I am giving you. I am sure Walter will be more than ecstatic to have a person he can talk to, and hopefully help him. I will let you stay the night in my manor to think it over," and with that, Walter walked in the door. "Come with me," he said to me.

Following the man, I noticed a glint at the tip of each finger of his glove. My curiosity got the better of me, so I decided to ask. "Walter, sir," I started. "Yes," he prompted me. I continued, "What do you have at the tips of your gloves?"

"Wire."

"For what?"

"It is a weapon."

I looked at the old man in puzzlement, and he returned my look with one of amusement. "Isn't that kind of hard to fight with," I asked. "No, though I've had years of practice," he answered. He had stopped, and I almost kept walking along. He opened a heavy oak door with ease, and ushered me inside.

The room was fairly large, with dark oak walls. There was a four poster bed with black drapes, crimson sheets, and smoke gray blankets. Opposite that was a maple dresser, with an oil lamp sitting on top of it. Other than that, the room was pretty bare.

"This is one of the guest's rooms, yet if you join, it shall become yours," Walter said, the look of awe stayed on my face as I continued to gaze at the room. The butler closed the door behind me, and I slipped my torn shirt and vest off, along with my boots and socks. I was just undoing my pants, when the female vampire came into my room.

She handed me my gun, butt first, and I took it. When its weight was in my hand, I noticed it was too light. "You took out the bullets," I accused her. "Yep," she confirmed, "Can't have you trying to escape, now can we?" As she said this, she had closed the gap in between us. "My name is Victoria Seras," she said. "Nice to meet ya," I said, a little self conscious about her being this close.

"The name's Wyver de'Lies," I told her.

"So you're French, huh?"

"No, I had my name changed to that."

"I see," she said, her voice growing husky, leaning up against me. "Umm…" I stuttered, my heart beating faster. I was sure I was blushing, getting redder as she leaned in closer. I started to back up, yet she just kept the same distance.

I hadn't kept tracking of what was behind me, so I was surprised to find out I tripped onto the bed. She crawled up on top of me, straddling me, almost. My breathing was coming faster, and I thought my whole face was red. Her hands started to slowly unbutton her uniform, her eyes filled with lust.

Suddenly she laughed with fiercely, and in the blink of an eye she was by the door. Winking at me, the vampire slipped out without a sound. Laying my head back with a '_wumpf!_ ', the bed so soft, my weary body was starting accept the embrace of sleep. Before that, I buttoned my pants back up, and said to no one, "Fuckin' strange place."

* * *

I do not know what to do for the next chapter, a few comments about it would be nice. But no flaming, just because you got pissed off. 


End file.
